Succubus/Paradox
Succubus is a boss and a companion in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is the chief of Succubus Village. Biography in Progress, all details below are as presumed by this editor. Upon entering Succubus Village, Luka and friends see that the place is currently having an internal conflict. Mincubus can be found in the cow pen to the left, Maccubus is in the bar, and Lencubus can be found in the second house to the left after beating up Mincubus. You do not need to fight them, but it is unknown if they will join if you do not. Your goal is to reach the mayor’s house across the river. Then, in the basement, you are given a choice between siding with Natasha or Succubus, who are fighting for a man. Natasha reveals that the Succubus Sisters gave her power for revenge against this man, who had abused her, while Succubus wants to make him a citizen of Succubus Village, and punish him according to their laws. Lily will side with Natasha, while Lucia will side with Succubus. You can only recruit Succubus or Natasha if you have recruited the person who sided with them. You will not be able to recruit either if you pick the opposing side or skip the Witch Hunt Village. After siding with Natasha, Lily listens to her and convinces her to stand down against killing him, and she joins the party. If Lily was not recruited or you recruited Lucia, Natasha decides against killing the man after being disguised by the man’s pleading instead. Monsterpedia Entry “A very powerful succubus serving as the mayor of Succubus Village. She conceals her identity and governs the village under the guise of a human. Boasting exceptional abilities compared to the average succubus, every part of her body is a weapon capable of draining semen from men. If she is angered, she will squeeze her opponent dry using her overwhelming sexual skills. The mayor of Succubus Village has been serving her tribe for generations. Her leadership ability is great and she is revered by the villagers, but her encouragement of growing potatoes as a staple crop appears to be unpopular.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Rush Slap' – One Foe, Physical Attribute, 4 Hits *'Whirlwind' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute *'Delightful Handjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Hecto-Deep Blowjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Breast Squeeze' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Lily Ascension' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Melty Kiss' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Horny 75% *'Tail Drain' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Push Down' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Succubus Vagina' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Energy Drain' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Infinite Pussy' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Demon Eyes of Ecstasy' – All Foes, Magical, Trace 75% *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% Strategy Evaluation “Sheesh, lost to another Succubus… Are you a Hero, or are you simply food? Succubus uses Wind skills and Pleasure attacks. She is very powerful, so this will be a tough fight. She is weak to Earth elemental attacks and Silence is quite effective on her. You can also try to Stun her since it connects more often than not. Now go, oh Wandering Foodstuff Luka. Please, try to fight seriously for once…” Gallery Succubus Paradox.png 80 succubus st11.png|Disguised Form Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Bosses Category:Artist: frfr Category:Disguised Monsters